A Cure For Invisibility
Trypticon Medical Bay Several operating tables are set in a row here, and long benches line the walls. On these benches are assorted tools and equipment used in repairing damaged Decepticons. The benches near the door are for patients waiting their turn for treatment. Scattered throughout the room are various repair droids, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, with not a single tool out of place. Your olfactory sensors pick up the faint odor of the cleansing solutions used to keep the room clean and sanitary. Triggerhappy is finally where he's supposed be, in the repair bay. This time he hadn't had much of a choice. He really shouldn't have gone to Crystal City in the first place, but he just couldn't pass up another chance to shoot up something or someone! And plus the medics couldn't really stop him. While most of his outer armor appears intact and in moderate condition, his sensors and most of his internal circuitry are shot to the inferno. Needless to say, he'd made a fool of himself at the factory in the industrial sector. Not that he really cared. He wasn't one of those mechs who had a certain 'reputation' to maintain or anything. Currently, he's sprawled on a berth, with a lot of tubes running in and out of his body and Blowpipe sitting on a table nearby, his face turned downward toward a datapad. The Nebulan looks rather irritated, though not at the computer in his hand. Scalpel, the current gumbie medic on duty, checks over Triggerhappy's readings and makes some notes on the chart. The robot is about waist high to most average sized transformers and decoed in offensive neon colors.. obviously an 80s inspired color scheme. "With minimal supervision, you should make a full recovery." he notes to the *Master and his partner, before stepping up to another injured patient on a slab. One corner of the med lab is seemingly.. deserted, for no apparent reason. Blowipe looks up from his datapad and makes a face at the neon-colored medic. Who does these kinds of paintjobs, anwyay? Meanwhile, Triggerhappy groans and rolls over on the berth, then sits up. He grumbles. The slag, his sensors are even worse than before! All he can see are dark grey silhouettes and static! He glances at Blowpipe, who shrugs without looking up from his datapad. "They told you it'd get worse before it got better. You know, especially since you went and got yourself fragged up at that factory in Crystal City instead of staying here like you were told." A few gumbie medics who overheard this nod sagely in agreement. Nodding along, Scalpel aligns a saw to one of the patients and begins to tear into the metal housing of his arm. A few moments later, the one-armed Decepticon is breathing a sigh of relief. Eyeing the other side of the room, the one currently uninhabited and 'spooky', the gumbie medic eyes his staff on hand. "Triage, I need you to fetch me a replacement arm for our guest." he chiefs out, turning away from the other gumby as quickly as he gave the order. Looking nervous, Triage stutter steps quietly to that side of the room.. optics frantically searching every recess. Scorn looks absolutely giddy after the orders given out to Buzzkill by Galvatron, just knowing she'll have a part to play. And hopefully a bite to eat while doing so. But before all the fun stuff can happen, she has to come in for some scheduled maintenance. A girl has to look her best, you know. "I hope to get through this quickly, doctor, I've have urgent matters that need to be seen to." AKA, dig a pit and toss some gumby Insecticons in it. All of this is said casually after she walks in, eyeing the currents mechs in the room and arching a brow in particular to Triggerhappy when she moves by. "What happend to you this time, mm?" She muses, heading towards an empty, or maybe not so empty, medical slab and sitting up on it. "A...number of things..." Triggerhappy half-mumbles in response to whoever had just spoken to him, it was kind of shaped like Scorn and sounded like Scorn so he assumed it was her. Well at least his words are a bit more intelligible than before. Blowpipe makes an exasperated sound and gives more details. "Well first off he went and got half-digested by some reptilian-looking monster thing, and then he went to that factory raid with Fusillade before getting repairs..." The Nebulan says, though he is eying Triage's odd behavior. "The slag is over there?" he asks. Passing Scorn, giving her a look as well, Triage carefully plans and makes his way to that side of the room. Tipping softly, he quietly creaks the cabinet open and frantically searches for the arm replacement. Scalpel looks up from some more paperwork, "Oh, well.." he pauses, seemingly lost in thought. "News is it's haunted." Quickly pulling away from the cabinet and about facing, Triage strides as fast as he can back to the others.. when he hears over his shoulder, "Gonna gut you gumbie!" in a creepily mouth-breathing voice. Startled, Triage trips over his own two feet and is sent sprawling over Scorn's med slab she's currently laid on. Giant Bat keeps muttering to himself, but is caught up short by the admissions log. Transforming, he flips the sheet back and forth for a moment. Then he glances around. "Okay, we're one short. Are people recovering without permission?" The bat unfolds into a body, and Vorath folds up into the head of Mindwipe. Scorn snorts softly with a sharp smirk at Blowpipe's explanation, "Sounds fun." She muses before following his gaze to Triage, watching as the little gumby gets scared half to death and sent across her lap. She's alright with medics touching her, but this is unexpected, forcing her to stiffen and hiss threateningly at Triage. "Get off of me!" And with that she promptly shoves him off onto the floor, sitting back upright and dusting herself off. "You're joking, right? There's no such thing as ghosts and such." Scorn scowls at the lot of them, not too concerned if Mindwipe hears since he's totally into that stuff. "Look, I'll show you..." She then stands again, not even believing she has to do this, and gallently strides on into the mepty part of the room, just standing there with arms akimbo. "...See?" Triage attempts to gather his wits about him, picking himself up off the ground and handing the arm over to Scalpel. Meanwhile, Scalpel is busy consulting with Mindwipe. "Our count is off? Have you rechecked and triplechecked the figures?" he questions. Scorn would notice her left antennae being flicked from behind her, alongside "Insectress." in that same creepy tone. "Haunted?" Triggerhappy scoffs, suddenly looking a bit more perky, and smirking. "One corner of a room? Haha!" And then he is off of the berth and pulling all the tubes out of his body. He makes his way over to where Scorn is standing, and where Triage had been. "What's so haunted about it? Looks normal to me." Right, because he can barely even see at the moment. Oh boy. Antenna touching. Bad idea. Really bad idea. Especially since she wasn't expecting anything to actually happen. The mantis stiffens up immediatly at this, optics flashing bright. Reflexes jump into action and she turns like lightning, handing swiping out to try and grab hold of the hand messing with her. If successful the 'ghost' is likely to find feet swept from under him, leaving him on his front and a sharply heeled foot pinning the back of his neck, driving face into the floor while arm is twisted. Combat: Scorn sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scorn strikes Backfire with her Grab attack! You would figure it'd be difficult to wrangle up an invisible ghost and pin him face down on the floor, but Scorn manages to do so with little effort. Gasping for breath, the honery Seeker lets out a couple of pained breaths alongside some words. "ACK.. ICHECKTRSSSS, SSSS MEEEEE BAAAAKKFRRRRRRRR." Scorn says, "Well then, so much for searching for Backfire" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "LTTTTTTTTTL HLLLLLLLLP HRRRRRRRR." Impudent Fool Backfire coughs for good measure. Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Is it just me, or is he invisible??" Scorn says, "Apparently so. Guess he wasn't lieing in that report." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "CNNNNNNNNT BRRRRRRTH." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Report....? Ohhh...yeah. He really did make that report?" Triggerhappy watches, befuddled as Scorn appears to be grabbing and wrestling something invisible to the floor. And from the sound of it, it's Backfire. The Targetmaster wonders if it's just his own malfunctioning optics but apparently he really is invisible. "...Backfire? Why're you invisible? What did they ...do to you?" Even though Backfire identifies himself rather quickly, it still takes Scorn a moment to process this. Maybe she just wants to hold him down a little longer... But she eventually eases off, curling sharp fingers around his collar and helping him up to his feet. "Funny, I was wondering why it'd been so quiet lately." The femme snorts, keeping a hand on him so she doesn't lose him, though she'd likely be able to sniff him out with her antennas anyway. "What's all this about then? Some sort of ring?" Optics narrow scrutinously at the invisible figure, lips pursing softly. "You haven't been watching too many human films and forgot about some cloaking chip upgrade, have you?" "STLLLLL CNNNNNNNNNNT TLLLLLLLLLLLK." Backfire gasps out, struggling against the stronger Insecticon. Mindwipe frowns as he looks between Triggerhappy, Scorn, and wherever Backfire's supposed to be. "Oh, invisible. You should've said." Finally released, invisible Backfire attempts to invisibly dust himself off.. but Scorn's iron grip doesn't allow him much lee-way. "They tricked me, that's what they did! Offering me a gift, right.. to let Whirl go as in compensation. And right when I'm about to get my hands on that kitten imposter from my lovely garage monkey.." he frantically explains, invisble hand motions waving around.. but you can't see them. "When one of them gives me a ring. So like, they totally melted it to my finger too.. because otherwise I'd have taken it off by now. So I've been like stuck in medbay waiting for someone to help me get it off, but no one came." the Seeker inhales deeply after rambling on forever. "So, yeah.. I got bored and started screwing with the medical staff." Invisibly turning to Triggerhappy, "I made a fabulous Moonracer, by the way." Triggerhappy listens to the rant, then laughs. "Oh, I'm sure you did, Backfire." So the inivisble ring was melted to his finger, well that was easily fixed! And besides, Shockwave would probably be interested in examining whatever cloaking technology the Autobots had implemented here. Though if they had so flippantly given it to Backfire it was not likely to be relevant. Still, shooting. Any excuse to do so is good with this Targetmaster. He grins. "But don't worry, I'll fix this little problem for you. Just give me your hand, and I'll that ring separated from your body." As he holds out an open servo and draws a weapon from subspace with another, his intentions are quite obvious. Scorn's face remains quite deadpan throughout the entire explanation given by the disembodied voice, brow only quirking ever so slightly when he mention a kitten and a lovely garage monkey? What? "...I see." Well, that's all the explaination she needs! "No need, Triggerhappy, I'll see to this." She waves a hand dismissively in the mech's direction before holding it palm up to the invisible seeker, offering a soft smile as she does. "Let me see your hand, dear." ...Dear? Oh my, she has something up her sleeve it seems. Mindwipe shrugs a shoulder lightly. "Told you." Then he runs a more thorough diagnostic. "You still haven't learned not to take gifts from strangers? Most Terran children know by now." Like the simpleton he is, Backfire just thrusts his hand into Scorn's palm. "Third from the left." Casting a concerned glare at Triggerhappy, though it's totally invisible, he remarks "Aren't you like.. blind?" Backfire says, "But they give the best energon goodies." "Though now that you mention it, that dude transformed into a van and kidnapped me." Backfire adds. Scorn's smile remains when he offers up his hand like a good little Con, her other one leaving his collar and feeling along insivible digits until they touch the melted bit of metal welded to his finger. "Ah, here we are. Should be an easy enough fix. Now hold still..." He doesn't have a choice at this point really, her hands now gripping his arm tight to keep in place and hold the offending finger outward, that smile of hers widening into a chesire grin that immediatly splits open along various seams like some tooth-lined Cthulian horror. And the fun doesn't stop there, no sir! Not when she suddenly lurches forward to engulf the finger, biting it clean off at the knuckle like a hungry beast. Thankfully she's smart enough not to swallow and pulls it back out from resealing face, the ordeal rather swift, but plenty painful. Triggerhappy puts his weapon away when Backfire chooses to let Scorn deal with the ring instead. He is slightly disappointed, but he just shrugs. "No one can see you Backfire, remember? Malfunctioning optics or not." "Good point, blind dude." Backfire scoffs.. then his finger is bit clean off!! Shouting in pain, the Seeker flails mildly.. yet still invisibly. A couple of moments pass in silence. "Did I say third? I meant second." Scorn waits now, rolling the finger between a few of her own digits. ..But he fails to appear? "..Hmph, you'd think you'd want this done quickly." Maybe he's a glutton for pain? Who knows, but Scorn is more than happy to oblidge, however this time she doesn't going about biting again. No, time to get more creative. And so she takes the next finger tight in hand, braces his wrist, and clenches her jaw in effort as she gives a swift twist to help dislocate the joint, and then an abrupt pull to completely sever it! Jolting from the pain, invisible Backfire backpedals and knocks over a bunch of expensive looking equipment. What's left in Scorn's hand is.. Backfire's. Yet the Seeker has yet to materialize. When suddenly from behind Triggerhappy, a shrill voice is heard. "Crap, wrong hand.. here. You do it blind dude." Scorn's optic gives a bit of a twitch when she fails to severe the correct finger yet again, lip already rising slightly over sharp teeth. Maybe she should just cut off all his limbs. Yeah, that'd work... No. No, then she'd get in trouble. Maybe. Also she can do is grumble softly in annoyance when Backfire turns to Triggerhappy for help, keeping a finger in hand and sticking the other between her lips like a cigar. "Not the best idea in his state, Backfire. But if you want your face blown off, all the power to you." Triggerhappy snickers as Scorn eats off Backfire's finger. Even with just silhouettes, it's pretty obvious what she's doing and he finds it rather amusing. "Oh-oh!" he warns. "I would watch my tone if I were you! There's a superior officer in the room. You should be glad I'm not someone else more...particular about that kinda thing." He's still new to the whole concept. But then, apparently Backfire has given Scorn the wrong hand! "Hah, glitchead! Can't you feel it on your own hand?" At any rate, he does his best to grab the invisible hand and fire his weapon right into its wrist in attempt to blow it right off. At least that eliminates the wrong finger problem. And it can't be the wrong hand this time, since the other one is gone already. Mindwipe finally takes an interest in Backfire's ... condition. "You said this was caused by a ring? Intriguing." "A magic ring.. it's magically magical." Backfire replies to Mindwipe, when Triggerhappy's shot rings out. Staggering backwards, Backfire falls over a medbay slab and collapses into a VISIBLE heap. Lying on the ground near Triggerhappy is his severed arm, apparently the shot was super effective.. who knew Backfire's weakness was laser blasts?? Crawling up from the ground and thumping his top half on a slab, Backfire (missing an entire arm and the other hand now) let's out an exasperrated sigh of relief. "I.. still function." Mindwipe stares at Backfire for several moments, then makes a note on his clipboard. "Note, magic ring, is magically magical." He purses his lips then adds a footnote. "If ponies are involved, I quit." Scorn grins through the finger between her teeth when Triggerhappy successfully cures Backfire of his invisibility. "Ah! Good work, Triggerhappy. A little excessive, but good work, none-the-less." She praises the Targetmaster before glaancing back to Backfire slung over the table. But.. then she pauses, optics widening a little. It's been a while since she's seen him, so when she does all she can fix on is that.. head of his. Fingers twitch in a greedy manner, the femme quick to step up on the other side of the slab, her movements a little more jittery and quick than usual. "Oh my... Hmm, hold still. ..Ah, and no worries, I won't bite again." She assures with a smirk, hand darting out to catch him up by the jaw and manipulate his head this way and that. "Mmm... Good structure.. sturdy.. Spacious even.." Scorn speaks idly to herself while examining him, tapping here and there on his dome. Once her assessment is finished she can't help a devilish smile, leaning on in. "Backfire, it seems I've failed to see you have a very.. exceptional head. Do tell. Have you ever thought of.. renting out room in that empty processor space of yours?" And no, she isn't talking about Headmasters. There is just so many things Buzzkill needs to get done. She still needs to get on that whole smelting pit business, she has to get that Insecticon pit built, and there are always Decepticons getting themselves shot up that she needs to put together and ohh man, she just has so many irons in the fire. And so she heads for the medical bay with a list of things she's going to need, just a little anxious about meeting her deadlines. She reassures herself on the way, telling herself that she wont let anything distract her. Then she actually steps into the room. "What...." Her gaze moves from Decepticon to Decepticon, her trademark frown begining to tug at her lips. Is that a finger in Scorn's mouth? Did Backfire just spring into existence minus one arm and a hand? "...What is going on in here!? Why is Backfire missing an arm?" She glares at Scorn because obviously Scorn is always at fault for everything. "What did you do?" Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. "...Did it work?" Triggerhappy asks. He knows he's hit something, there was a crash of sorts. He doesn't actually know what Backfire really looks like, since he'd only spoken to him on the comm. Looking down toward the dismembered limb, "Oh--slag. Is that a severed arm?" he chuckles. "Whoops. Sorry about that, Backfire. But at least you're not invisible any more, right?" Though the tone of his voice is certainly not apologetic. Empty echoes resound when Scorn tests the head with a few knocks, Backfire giving her an odd look as he's helped onto the medbay slab by a few gumbies. "What do you want with my head? Are you going to study my GENIOUS intellect and create a super race of insect Backfire robots who will overtake this entire planet??" Looking over towards Mindwipe, he chuckles. "Ponies? Don't make me laugh." After the fit, he continues "Just horned horses." Triggerhappy nods at Buzzkill as she enters. "Ma'am." he smirks. "Good work on that reptilian thing the other solar cycle...I guess you kinda saved my aft back there." He says, going back to the berth he'd been on before and sitting down, though with a bit of difficulty due to not being able to make out where it was on the floor very well. After considering that for a moment he looks back up at her. "Why'd you do it, though? I mean, you went to some serious lengths to get me out of there, why didn't you just take off as soon as I got munched?" It's a shame Backfire didn't still have his old head, or she'd simply be swooning over it. Actually, she'd probably give it its own headjar given it's unique design. "Ah.. Sort of?" She half-lies with a sweet smile, eyeing over his head before Buzzkill rudely interupts her with her bee-ness, garnering a sharp, momentary glare from Scorn. "I didn't do anything." She hisses tensely, though this quickly melts away and she waves the fellow bug over, gesturing to Backfire's cranium, her voice dropping low while leaning in to get all whispery with the bee. "What do you think, hm? Maybe fit about eight? Ten? Those pods are so shoddy and don't always work. You think a living host would work better for the clones?" "Oh, well in that case.. it'll be eleventy credits per cubic breem." Backfire smiles daffly, as the medics go about reattaching the parts that were just recently torn asunder. They do take the precaution of cutting off the ring from the invisible arm, which turns visible once the ring is removed. Placing it in a secure spot, they get back to work. A voice booms out from the ring. "I See You!" Backfire drops The One Ring. Buzzkill doesn't believe for a second that Scorn has nothing to do with what she's seeing but she lets it slide. She gives Triggerhappy a nod of acknowlegement and then a scoff when he quizes her on her motives for saving him from some terrifying snake monster the other day. "Are you that daft? Really, Triggerhappy, did you expect me to just let one of my greatest assets be eaten? You're very important to me, I need to keep you in top physical shape." Yes, he is important to her indeed. Someone who will actually let her use them as a guinea pig in her experiments? It's rare to find someone like that.. She then turns her attention back to Scorn, walking over to join her in oggling at Backfire's head. "Hmm..." She rubs her chin, the faintest hint of a grin on her face. "That is a very good idea. Yes, I think we could fit at least ten in there. Maybe twelve if we really push it." She pats Backfire on the head. "Yes.. this will do nicely." Under anesthetic, Backfire quickly succumbs to a rest cycle and passes out. Huh, really? She regarded him that highly, didn't she? She could have easily gotten away with leaving him to die by telling command that it would have been impossible to retrieve him or that she'd assumed him dead as soon as he'd disappeared into the creature's jaws. Triggerhappy just shrugs, though, holding his servos up in resignation. "If you say so, Buzzkill." He then synthesizes a sigh. "I guess I'd better get some recharge, though, before Blowpipe or some medic gets on my aft about it." Lying down then, he goes back into stasis.